Los hijos del mar y la hija de Caos
by Alex Leto Jackson
Summary: Nix Persephone Cloto Jackson es la primera hija semidiosa de Poseidón también es la niña de la profecía pero que giro tendrá su vida al darse cuenta que ella y sus hermanos Tritón y Teseo deben cumplir con la primera hija mestiza del padre creador Caos como está relacionada la hija de Caos con ellos.


_**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo es propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro y para sacarles algunas sonrisas…**_

_**Titulo **_

_**Los hijos del mar y la hija de Caos. **_

_**Autor: Alex L. Jackson **_

_**Resumen: Nix Persephone Cloto Jackson es la primera hija semidiosa de Poseidón también es la niña de la profecía pero que giro tendrá su vida al darse cuenta que ella y sus hermanos Tritón y Teseo deben cumplir con la primera hija mestiza del padre creador Caos como está relacionada la hija de Caos con ellos.**_

_**Pareja principal: Percy Jackson/Apollo **_

_**Pareja secundaria: Tritón/Alexandria/Teseo. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **_

_**Alex: hola mis queridos lectores espero disfruten de esta historia los que están leyendo mi primera historia saben que Alexandria es un personaje Oc conservara el mismo apellido Romanoff y vendrá de una familia adinerada. **_

_**Alex será muy cercana a Percy. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **_

_**Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi odiosa profesora de introducción al álgebra**_

Mira, yo no quería ser fucking mestiza.

Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste: cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.

Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.

Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, ¡en hora buena! Sigue leyendo.

Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.

Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas —si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—, deja de leer al instante.

Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.

No digas que no estás avisado.

Me llamo Nix Persephone Cloto Jackson. Si ya lo sé qué clase de madre le pone a su hija el nombre de dos diosas y el de una de las Moiras pero créeme mi mejor amiga, hermana y maestra de karate entre otras cosas lleva un nombre más raro que el mío. Puedes llamarme Nix o Percy abreviatura de Persephone.

Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interna en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños y niñas con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.

¿Soy una niña con problemas?

Sí.

Podríamos llamarlo así. O al menos eso dicen algunos.

Alex afirma todo lo contrario y para hacerme sentir mejor ella me cuenta que es mucho más problemática que yo.

Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas

Comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de

Excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en

Dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.

Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.

La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada.

Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era

guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.

Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.

Anda que no estaba equivocada.

Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de

Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana.

Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente.

Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado. Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?.

En aquella excursión estaba decidida a portarme bien.

Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le

Lanzaba a Grover un chico súper raro trozos de sándwich de kétchup y mantequilla de maní, que siempre estaba tratando de acercarse a mí y a mi mejor amigo, Trident.

Trident era un chico delgado y atlético poseía cabello negro azabache como el mío y un par de ojos color verde mar cada vez que nos miraban juntos nos preguntaban si somos hermanos, además de eso Trident jamás perdía el control de sus emociones y siempre mantenía un rostro de póker a la única persona que conocí que puede hacer eso es ah Alex lo cual me sorprende.

En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole a Grover trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en

el pelo rizado y castaño, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.

—Voy a matarla —murmuré.

Trident intentó calmarme.

—No pasa nada. Además tú no tienes porque defenderlo.

Grover esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.

—Hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Trident volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.

—Ya estás en periodo de prueba —me recordó—. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.

Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un puñetazo en aquel preciso instante.

La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.

El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.

Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.

Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.

Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal a mí y a Trident.

La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.

Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del

Demonio al igual que a Trident. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que

a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.

Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Trident que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana.

Se quedó mirándome, con una sonrisa burlona, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»

El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.

Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté:

— ¿Te quieres callar?

Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.

El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.

—Señorita Jackson —dijo—, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?

Me puse como un tomate y contesté:

—No, señor.

El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.

—A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.

Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.

—Ése es Kronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?

—Sí —repuso él—. E hizo tal cosa por…

—Bueno…

—Escarbé en mi cerebro—. Kronos era el rey dios y…

— ¿Dios?

—Titán —me corregí—. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Kronos… esto… se

los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra.

Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…

— ¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas.

—… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron.

Algunas risitas.

Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:

—Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo

fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»

— ¿Y para qué, señorita Jackson —insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita

Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real?

—Busted —murmuró Grover. Trident y yo soltamos una risita silenciosa.

—Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.

Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.

Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Ya veo.

—Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señorita Jackson, ha salido medio airosa.

Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Kronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los

dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el

Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?

La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos. Trident y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:

— ¡Señorita Jackson!

Lo sabía.

Le dije a Trident que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.

— ¿Señor?

Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.

—Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo.

— ¿La de los titanes?

—La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.

—Ah.

—Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Nix Jackson.

Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba

«¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero

Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxica y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no esperaba que fuera tan buena como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.

Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.

Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.

La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la

Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva

York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.

Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies.

Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda. Grover estaba sentado cerca del Sr. Brunner.

Trident y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.

— ¿Castigada? —me preguntó Trident divertido tenía la misma mirada que tenía Alex después de hacerme sufrir tratando de enseñarme a conjugar verbos en latín.

—Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no

Soy ninguna genio.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando las avenidas quería regresar a casa y estar con mi madre y Alex y hacerla irritar. Después de un tiempo Trident rompió el silencio.

— ¿Nix me dijiste que tenías una amiga dos años mayor que tú, que te llevaba a clases de defensa personal con ella desde los cinco y que te enseñaba varios idiomas no?

Lo observe por un momento tratando de averiguar que pensaba pero de nuevo tope con esa muralla que esconde sus emociones y pensamientos.

—Si Alex y su abuelo me han mantenido protegida y alejada de Gabe. Alex es muy bonita.

— ¿Cómo es ella y cómo fue que se conocieron? — pregunto Trident.

—Alex es muy parecida a nosotros posee un cabello negro azabache y ojos color verde pero si te quedas observándolos por mucho tiempo te parecerá ver pequeños destellos como constelaciones y tonos platas y azules, la conocí cuando yo tenía cuatro años y ella seis ese día una niña mayor que ella y yo me estaba amenazado cuando Alex llego y le dijo que si no me dejaba en paz la iba a golpear la chica por supuesto no le creyó e intento patearla para ese entonces Alex ya asistía a clases de defensa así que no fue difícil para ella derribar a la otra chica cuando me miro me pregunto por mi nombre y se presentó desde ese entonces yo siempre eh estado con ella, su abuelo me acogió como su otra nieta.

—Valla así que es gracias a ella que tú eres como eres y tienes ese carácter.

—Sí, Alex es sarcástica, rebelde y lo que más me gusta de ella es su amor y pasión por el mar y la música aunque tiene una rara obsesión con el dios griego Caos…

Observamos la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí. Al igual que la casa de Alex.

No las veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera.

Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.

El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía

parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada. Mientras que Grover un chico muy extraño no dejaba de mirarnos a Trident y a mí.

Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas —

supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio

comer sobre el regazo de Trident.

—Vaya, mira quién está aquí.

Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray.

Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta

diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreada que me quedé en blanco.

Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:

—¡Nix me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido ella!

La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.

Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:

—¿Has visto…?

—… el agua…

—…la ha arrastrado…

No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.

En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.

—Y ahora, cariño…

—Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.

Pero no acerté.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer.

Trident me miro preocupado y antes de irme me entrego un anillo de plata y oro.

—Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora—. ¡En marcha!

Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.

Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino y me volví dispuesta a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya

no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.

¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?

Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA,

Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.

Yo no estaba tan segura.

Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.

Me gire y observe a Trident sus ojos parecían querer matar a alguien más específicamente a Brunner y a Grover que estaba en pánico. Observe de nuevo a Trident que lanzaba miradas de muerte a Nancy. Los ojos de Trident se posaron en mí de nuevo mientras murmuraba:

—από την Εστία και η Εστία. — de alguna manera supe que significaba por Hestia y para Hestia.

Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.

Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.

Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos.

Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nerviosa.

Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds.

Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…

—Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo.

Opté por la opción segura y respondí:

—Sí, señora.

Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.

— ¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?

Su mirada iba más allá de la locura. Era el mal puro.

«Es una profesora —pensé nerviosa—, así que no puede hacerme daño.»

—Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dije.

Un trueno sacudió el edificio.

—No somos idiotas, Nix Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.

¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio. O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió.

—Señora, yo no…

—Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.

Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacta. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…

Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.

— ¡Agárralo, Nix! —gritó.

La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.

Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones. Luego recordé el anillo que mi dio Trident me lo quite y se convirtió en un escudo.

La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.

Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.

— ¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.

—από την Εστία και η Εστία. — no se dé donde vino ese grito de guerra.

Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada. La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.

Estaba sola. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.

El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos.

Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.

¿Me lo había imaginado todo?

Regresé fuera.

Había empezado a lloviznar.

Trident seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con una mirada de orgullo y una sonrisa burlona. Nancy

Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:

—Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.

— ¿Quién? —pregunté.

—Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.

Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Trident por la señora Dodds. Grover nos escucho. Trident trataba de ocultar el disgusto hacia Grover.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.

—No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave.

Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas. Trident murmuro algo acerca de idiota dramático.

El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.

—Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señorita Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.

Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.

—Lo siento señor no volverá a pasar— detrás de mi pude escuchar a Trident soltar un resoplido me di la vuelta para comenzar a soltarle una maldición en alemán cuando mire a una chica muy conocida para mi huyendo de lo que parecía ser un perro negro de ojos rojos enorme. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y antes de que el perro la atacara ella ya estaba conmigo y Trident.

¿Alex qué demonios era esa cosa? — pregunte en estado de shock.

Créeme tú no quieres saber Nix, por cierto que haces aquí.

Nos trajeron a una excursión no vas a creer lo que me paso a él es Trident Anderson mi amigo por cierto, Trident ella es Alexandria Leto Romanoff — ambos adolescentes se miraron con ojos analíticos.

Mucho gusto puedes llamarme Alex o Lex — se presento Alex con una sonrisa de lado.

El gusto es mío soy Trident — se presento Trident con una leve sonrisa.

Alex volvió sus ojos a mí de nuevo.

— ¿Y bien me vas a decir que te sucedió? — pregunto Alex su mirada ya no era burlona ni tranquila era completamente seria.

—Veras recuerdas que antes de entrar a Yancy me estuviste enseñando acerca de los mitos griegos y trates de ayudarme a entender a Hades y me enseñaste a sus torturadores. — pregunto Nix de manera insegura Trident solo las observaba sobre todo a Alex sentí un gran poder emanar de ella mucho más de lo que emitía un hijo de los tres grandes.

—Sí pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te paso? — pregunto Alex que a pesar de que ya tenía una respuesta le estaba rogando a Tártaro equivocarse.

—Pues creo que mate a una furia. — dijo Nix todo el color abandono el rostro de Alex y Trident.

—Nix en serio te quiero y sé que también Alex te quiere pero por amor a Poseidón no menciones ese nombre de nuevo a menos que quieras morir. — gimió Trident.

Brunner y Grover habían palidecido al ver a la otra chica que era perseguida por el perro negro.

— Cuando salgas de Yancy vas directo a tu casa y lleva a Trident contigo, hablare con mi abuelo y Sally para informarte ciertas cosas. — dijo Alex mirando a Trident de reojo.

—Alex que me estas ocultando? — pregunto Nix irritada.

—Cuando llegues a casa Sally te lo dirá solo no te quedes sola si sales ve acompañada con alguien y lo mismo va para tu amigo nos vemos después debo volver a casa. — dijo Alex de manera seca y seria.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Espero que les guste la historia **_

_**Dejen su comentario se aceptan críticas constructivas. **_

_**Ότι οι προορισμοί έχουν το είδος σας**_


End file.
